


Juan the Small Magical Latino Bartender

by Jimcloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, So Monster Prom basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud
Summary: Look, there's nothing wrong with Monster Camp. It's been pretty fun so far. But what you're looking for is something to take it up to the next level. Who better to turn to than your good friend Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat?





	Juan the Small Magical Latino Bartender

You nervously sidle up to the Magic Mixed Drinks bar. You've heard a lot of things about this place. Some of them good! Some _very_ good.

And some _very, very_ bad.

Purple smoke wafts from the drinks bar. The lights around you dim and fade. All is silent, aside from the vague noise of gushing smoke.

You hear a low rumble from the countertop.

"Juan has wares... if you have coin. Kehehehe!"

The laugh rumbles low and long... and obviously rehearsed. You tell Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat to cut the shit. The smoke fades, the lights return to normal, and Juan is sitting there on the bar, frowning (you think? His face just looks like that sometimes).

"Come on, dude, I'm just trying to have some fun. I have to do this for my Magical Applications extracurricular requirements, you know?"

You get that, but you came here hoping to get plastered as quickly as monsterly possible.

Juan's all grins then.

"Well, in that case, I think I can help you out."

Your old friend the Small Magical Latino Cat slowly pushes one of the drinks towards you, towards the edge of the counter. You almost lunge forward, having seen enough cats make that motion in your life to feel nothing but fear from it. Juan's good, though. The one he pushes towards you is purple, in a wide glass. His nose wiggles, and suddenly it begins to bubble and smoke.

"This is my strongest potion."

Really? It's not the one with the skull smoke? The one in the skull? one that's... literally ON FIRE?

"Nah fam, that's shit for the tourists. You know how it is. Trust me on this."

You mull it over... Well, Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat has never lied to you before, despite the fact that you have lied to him. More than once, actually, you're kind of a shitty friend now that you think of it.

Sure, why not. You'll give it a spin.

"Alright, then. Present your hand to me, and we shall seal our pact... _in blood. _"__

__Uh._ _

__You tell him that legally speaking, he has to tell you he's a vampire before drinking your blood, or else it's enflapment._ _

__Juan rolls his eyes. "No, stupid, just put your hand down here."_ _

__You do so. Juan immediately responds by biting the shit out of your finger. You pull it away because _duh.__ _

__"And there you go. Now for the secret ingredient in all of my potions..."_ _

__Juan plucks a single strand from himself and places it within the beverage._ _

__"Hair of the cat that bit ya! Drink up."_ _

__You take a deep swig. It's... good. Really good. It tastes like that time you got really wasted at a party and declared yourself Lord High Magistrate of Ecstasy so everybody owed you taxes both of their happiness and of their E. It was a night to remember, except you had no memory of it until you drank this._ _

__You blink. There's a cat hair in the back of your throat. Disgusting._ _

__You chase it down with the rest of your drink, and then everything goes black._ _

__When you come to, you're back at Monster High, in the middle of your golem professor droning on about the two certainties in life, death and tax evasion. You guess Monster Camp must be over, though you thought you were supposed to have at least a week left until it ended. You realize you're wearing a party crown. When you take it off, scribbled in your (drunken) handwriting is "Lord High Magistrate of Ecstasy"._ _

__You guess it was really more of a _week_ to remember after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I saw Monster Prom's Kickstarter, saw the bit about reward tiers if a bunch of people do fanwork of the sequel, and I got, y'know. Inspired. So I looked over the content we had so far, and decided really the only thing to do here was to help bring some life to the character of Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat, everybody's favorite no-lines character from the original. I'm excited to see what he's like here in the sequel! Give us the LORE.


End file.
